Princess Princess?
by Riku-Heartilly
Summary: What if Light, L, Matt and Mello were sent to a school for boy's only? What if all three of them were assigned to be the princess's this year for the school? May contain slight LxLight later on, BxL and boys dressed in girl outfits, May change rating
1. The Four Princess'

_This is a kind of crossover from the anime Princess Princess and Death Note. Thought it would be funny to do. This fanfiction is not related to the story line of Death Note at all. All the characters are around 14-16 years old instead of their proper ages. Lots of it may be OOC at times. Especially with some characters. I may change the rating if I decide to put a lemon in or not. This was just made out of my own complete boredom so I don't expect it to be fantabulous! XD_

**Summary:** What if Light, L, Matt and Mello were sent to a school for boy's only? What if all three of them were assigned to be the princess's this year for the school?

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy. Boys dressed in girl outfits. Maybe Lemon later on.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, or the characters for that matter. I do not own Princess Princess either. I own completely nothing :D

* * *

"Do I have to wear this?!" Light exclaimed angrily looking at the boy handing him the dress. The boy immediately left in a scurry. "This is ridiculous! I hate this!"

"Light-kun needs to calm down and put on his maid dress" L exclaimed stepping out of the changing rooms wearing a beautiful maid's dress. "They aren't that bad"

"Well maybe I'm the only sane male in this damned school!" Light blabbered giving a disgusted look down at the dress.

"Suck it up 'Imagay'" Mello was sitting in a chair wearing his own maid dress already, along with his hair in pigtails, and reading a magazine. "Get used to it. How many times must we tell you this?"

"Its retarded. If they wanted people to dress up like this they should have hired girls to work here and do this. Not get us!" Light seemed too aggrevated to agree with either of the two.

"But Light-kun this is an all boys school. Its been tradition for there to be male 'Princess's' and quite necessary. Its not my fault or anyone elses that you look soo feminine that everyone voted for you to be the Southern Princess" L said lazily as he began to chew on his thumb nail boredly.

Light grumbled and mumbled to himself as he continued to look down at the dress utterly disgusted with it. Guys were not supposed to wear these kinds of outfits. This was embarassing. He had a girlfriend at that. An annoying one. But still a girlfriend. Misa would probably laugh at him or something.

Matt entered the room looking at the three and shaking his head. "He's still not dressed?" Matt too was wearing a dress. However he was wearing fake extensions to his hair that made it appear longer and much more flowing and pretty. "Better hurry before the dress designer has a fit and throws needles at you again. Who knows he may even throw a knife this time..." Matt rolled his eye's and plopped down beside Matt not much caring.

Light shook his head furiously but did so with much complaint in one of the changing stalls. When he came out he was wearing the gorgeous maid's outfit. Just like Matt he had fake hair extensions. He did look very stunning in the outfit. Very much like a girl. He however continued to keep his grumpy expression upon his face.

"Why am I doing this again?" Light asked tapping his foot annoyingly.

"Because its the duty of the Princess's to cheer on the other male students and keep them relieved and refreshed. It helps them think more thoroughly. You didn't have a choice either Light-kun...Its really not that big of a deal. The dresses are comfortable. They were made to be comfortable on your own request. The dresses could have been made with uncomfortable material..." L said looking down toward a mirror with his own reflection in it. He had little spiky pigtails and looked really adorable at that.

"Yeah yeah...You don't mind because your gay anyways and your boyfriend made these dresses...Of course he's going to make them comfortable" Light shot back a glare to L who seemed to look slightly not very notice-ably annoyed. Matt and Mello just seemed to not much care for Light's squabblings at the moment.

"Even if I am of a different orientation does not mean I like the dresses...They are comfortable but I'd only wear them for this particular job or if BB-kun asked me to..." L replied not much caring himself as he turned to look up at the clock. "It is time to go cheer for the soccer team...Let us go now then?"

Matt and Mello seemed to nod their heads getting up and rolling their eye's at Light. Light sulkily followed the three mumbling to himself about how idiotic this was.

All four Princess's walked outside to where the soccer team was practicing. Each Princess went and sat down at the front bleacher's to watch and cheer on the soccer team.

It was awkward. Thats what Light described it and embarrassing. The soccer players seemed to practice even harder from just one glance of the four Princess's.

Matt, the Eastern Princess, was rather enthusiastic about his job. Even though he didn't much care for it. Mello was like Light though unlike Light he actually did smile and wave to the soccer team. He didn't complain about it too much. He could put up with the job of being the Western Princess.

It was kinda creepy to see how L acted while he was dressed and cheering for people and such. He smiled cheerfully and seemed to show quite alot of emotion. Though Light knew better. L wasn't really happy about it himself. He was just happy so long as B was happy. L seemed to only show emotion around B. Whenever B wasn't around he was himself. Lots of people referred to him as the shy Princess instead of the Northern Princess. But that was because he would not speak very much at all.

For some odd quirky reason. People seemed to like Light's grouchy expressions. Alot. They thought they were adorable whenever he pouted, or was angry. So no one ever was phased whenever he shot a glare.

Typically as usual B was sitting at the bleacher's boringly as he was drawing on piece's of paper. B seemed to be around the princess's alot. He designed their dresses and outfits. Every single one. Light seemed to hate the guy for it. B was obsessed with outfits. Cosplays, dresses, suits, you name it he made it. L was keen on this. He used this to his advantage often and was usually the one helping decide what the Princess's should wear next.

"Light-kun needs to start cheering for the soccer team. You've not said a word since we arrived" L said smiling and waving to the soccer team.

"I don't want to!" Light yelled back to L who just shrugged off Light's annoying persistance in resisting and continued on with his own cheering.

"Imagay should listen to L. He's right. If you don't your fans will just go and bug. I'm sure you don't want to get glomped again like ilast/i time" Mello laughed as one of his own fans approached him. Mello bowed and said hello, have a good day. The fan immediately left back to the field happily.

Light sighed and turned to the field waving his hand slightly and half smiling as best as he could. "Do your best..." Light then shut up and looked away annoyingly.

L and Matt continued on with their incessant cheering as the day went by. Mello and Light both cheered every once in awhile as they sat back watching the soccer team practice. Mello, currently eating a chocolate bar, turned to look over where B was sitting. Quite a little ways away. But easy enough to notice.

"Hey Imagay..." Mello said nudging Light. Light was doing school work when he heard Mello and turned annoyingly.

"Don't call me that! What is it?" Light asked annoyingly as he closed his book.

"We should steal B's dress designs from him" Mello began to snicker at the thought. Pranks were always fun. Him and Matt did them all the time.

"Why? So we get out of doing our Princess jobs?" Light asked seemingly bored.

"That and we could hide all the dresses..." Mello smirked evilly. Light tilted his head and began to think on this.

Not having to be a Princess for a little while sounded pretty good. Plus he wouldn't get into too much trouble if he did do something like this since Princess's were the most important people in the school after all.

"Ask Matt to do it I'm not going to get anything on my school record. You two are the prankers not me" Light said not much caring.

Mello grumbled to himself and was obviously scowling about how preppy, perfect Light had to be. Then went back on thinking of how to plan out the whole prank.

Later that day. When the four Princess's were done with their job's. They returned back to the change-room's to get dressed back in their proper clothes. Light was the most relieved to get out of his dress. It was annoying. He hated everything about being the Southern Princess. But there wasn't much he could do about it was there? Not much but follow Mello's instructions and hide all the dresses and such.

Mello and Matt both shared their dorm room together. The Princess's had special rooms. But it was recommended that two share a room together. Unfortunately for Light he had to share a room with three people.

It annoyed him honestly. He hated sharing a room with L and his boyfriend. It disgusted Light to even see the two kiss at all.

Light sat on his own bed looking up at the ceiling boredly. He wondered if Mello and Matt would actually succeed in hiding all of the Princess stuff. He was alone. Well alone until just now. The dorm room's door clicked open and in walked both L and B. L seemed to go immediately on the computer. Typical. Work crazy. L did have another job other then being the Northern Princess for the school. He also worked on murder cases and such. He was a genius. Light was too but he wanted to finish school first before he decided to start working. L on the other hand was always working. When he wasn't he was hanging around B. Both never slept, ever.

B had jumped onto his own bed and grinned half heartedly as he began to stare at Light. "So how was today Light-kun?" B asked imitating how L talked. Light hated how B acted and looked like L. Why couldn't he ever act like himself. Then again maybe B was being himself...Which was creepy to think.

"Same as usual...What do you plan on making me wear next?" Light wanted to know. He didn't want to be surprised with something soo girly it would make him die of embarassement.

"Well I'm unsure Light-kun...I only have my recent designs which are the gothic Lolita, Neko, Play boy Bunny outfits, Nurse, and Kimono's at the moment...Maybe a summer-ish outfit next? I'm not sure I've been having a block lately..." L's eye's seemed to slightly move to look at B as B had said all this.

"Well then yay..." Light sighed speaking sarcastically as he turned his head to the clock. It was getting late. He needed his proper sleep for tomorrow. Thus he went to bed.

Light did not awake until rather later in the afternoon. What was with that? Usually if he slept in L or B would wake him up. Though when he woke up he noticed something odd. B was sulking, looking angry and agitated, while L sat next to him whispering stuff into his ear. Light sat up and rubbed his eye's as both B and L turned to look at him.

"What the hell?" Light said half asleep as he looked to the clock. "Its two in the afternoon! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Because for one its a Saturday Light-kun" L said staring at the half asleep brunette.

"Yeah but I'm always up early you know that. We still have our job during weekends as Princess's" Light sighed shaking his head.

"Yes Light-kun I know that but-"

"Why does he seem soo concerned now? I thought you didn't like being a Princess?" B asked tilting his head and shooting a glare at Light.

"Its still a job...I still have to do it whether I like it or not" Light said wondering why B sounded like such a jerk. Well more of a jerk then usual.

"I don't think Light-kun did it BB" L said analyzing Light carefully. "He's not a person that would try to steal...Plus we only left our dorm for a mere three minutes last night or so..."

"What's going on?!" Light asked looking at the two annoyingly. "What the hell happened?"

"What happened was someone decided to steal all the Princess stuff. Including all my designs and materials. So now I need to either find the stolen materials and designs along with the stolen outfits or remake every single one!" B seemed to throw a glass cup at one of the walls furiously, making it smash in many piece's. L seemed to put on his old sneakers and begin to walk around cleaning up the mess. Typical L, such a different person around B. Light didn't know much else to say. He knew who did it. Did he want to tell them though?

So that is the first chapter! :D Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. The Stolen Dresses

So finally here's chapter two! I will try to write more for this fanfic since I really do love it. I do not intend to make B a villain in this at all. Yes this is utter crack at times. LxLight and BxL will be main pairings. I am undecided who L will be with for the end of the fic but it all depends. Yes I do intend Mello and Matt to be paired up.

**Summary:** What if Light, L, Matt and Mello were sent to a school for boy's only? What if all three of them were assigned to be the princess's this year for the school?

**Warning Chapter 2 Contains:** Boys dressed in girl outfits, slight MelloxMatt, Slight BxL, Swearing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, or the characters for that matter. I do not own Princess Princess either. I own completely nothing :D

* * *

Just as Light had thought L was already working on helping find all the Princess dresses, designs and material's. Light was still deciding whether or not he should tell the two that Mello and Matt did it. He was still unsure. He wouldn't have to be a Princess, well atleast for awhile until materials were re-bought and dresses were re-made. Thus Light was enjoying himself.

He hadn't really seen Mello since the other day when he spoke to him asking if he wanted to join in on the prank. Light wondered he was up to. Mello skipped all of his classes aswell. Light went to the office to ask about him. They had said he was ill? What was that about? So Light decided to go see what the hell Mello and Matt were up to. Matt always missed his classes. However he did finish his schoolwork in his dorm and was never in trouble for this.

Once Light had made it to the other Princess dorm room. He gave it a few knocks. He listened intently. Heard some sort of box or something in the room knock over then silence. Then Light seemed to get agitated. Nor Mello or Matt bothered to answer the door. Now he was banging on it and yelling to let him in. Nothing. He heard silence. Only deaf silence. It pissed Light off alot. Deciding he didn't much care anymore whether or not the Western and Eastern Princess' were going to answer the door or not Light opened the door. Surprisingly it was not locked and walked in.

Light didn't know whether to be disgusted or to die of laughter. Mello was wearing one of the Princess dresses, the cheerleading one, on in some sort of cheerleading pose. While Matt was playing his video games. Mello was frozen, Light was staring at Mello awkwardly and Matt just continued on with his video games. Matt was the one to break the odd silence by holding a hand up for a short few seconds and saying "Hi" Then went straight back to his video games.

"Matt made me!" Mello immediately pointed and accused Matt. Matt's eye's darted up to Light and shrugged not much caring whether he was blamed or not.

"I just wanted to know what you two were up to but apparently you stole the Princess stuff for your own amusements?" Light asked as he closed the door and sat down in a spare chair staring at Mello accusingly.

"No its not for our amusement! It was just a prank is all. I was just bored and ran out of chocolate and and..." Mello's hands were both occupied with cheerleading pom-poms. His arms seemed to drop and sway back and forth as he began to keep his eye's away from Light. Matt threw a random chocolate bar to Mello when he had heard Mello didn't have any chocolate.

"You sure it wasn't for your amusement?" Light asked as he watched the chocolate bar fly by Mello and hit the wall. "Or do you have a more believable and decent reason to this prank?"

"No Mello didn't really...Though I kinda didn't want to its been what afew days now of no Princess's around the school cheering for the club's and making the students happy...Its like Monday now I think?" Matt sighed. He did like his Princess job. Mello didn't mind it either. Light was probably the only one who hated it.

"B is pissed off about it...He doesn't let me sleep now! He keeps his eye's on me whenever he notices me. L keeps assuring him that it wasn't me...God how can they look so alike and yet act soo different" Light shook his head and yawned due to boredom.

He then turned as he heard the door open again. This time it was L, alone without B for once, walking into the room. He took a glance to Mello then to Light and tilted his head.

"Mello, Matt you two are responsible for taking the dresses, materials and designs" L spoke out emotionlessly as if he didn't care. Yet he did. Of all people he cared for those items just as much as B did. After all B made those dresses for him and the other Princess's to wear.

"Yeah it was us. What's your point Ryuzaki?" Matt said not much caring himself. Knowing Matt he probably wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying because of his addictive gameboy.

"Well Matt-kun my point is that you and Mello should face some sort of punishment for what you have done. BB-kun worked hard on those dresses" L said in a matter of fact like tone.

"Hell no!" Mello said rushing over to the side of Matt's bed and pulling him up. "Lets bolt!"

Just like that Matt got up immediately took the suitcase that held basically every dress. Mello darted out of the room, pushing Light out of the way. Matt suite behind him.

L simply stood still as the two ran past him. Light was looking at L in some sort of annoyance.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Light asked frustrated.

"I did not need to Light-kun" L replied as he walked over to an empty chair and sat in it, in his usual quirky-ness.

"What do you mean by that?!" Light said feeling like he wanted to punch L. "They're going to get away with B's dresses then B's going to be totally pissed off at me!"

"Don't worry Light-kun..." L said softly looking up at Light as his hand rose to his mouth. His mouth then clamped lightly onto one of his finger nails as a somewhat simple and yet evil smile formed on L's face. "They won't get far"

Meanwhile

"Mel you were right they didn't follow us!" Matt said laughing as him and Mello excited the school building. "I thought atleast Light would have...Imagay can get soo annoyed so easily too!"

"Yeah I know! Looks like I'm number one. They're all losers!" Mello said with a grin. He then looked down at the suitcase full of dresses. "So what should we do now? Hang up all the dresses into flags? Dye them into different colors or throw them out somewhere?"

"I dunno" Matt said as he laughed then stopped walking as he turned to look to the school. "Shit!"

"What now?!" Mello said turning as he thought Light was on their tail. But nothing was in sight.

"I forgot my gameboy!" Matt said irritably.

"So?! Go get it later when Loser Light-o isn't in our dorm room"

"But my pack of cigarettes are there too-"

"I don't fucking care Matt. Suck it up like a man and think of something to do with these dresses" Mello huffed then finally found a tree to lean on.

"Fine" Matt said grumpily crossing his arms together and looking down at the suitcase. He then turned to look up at Mello and blushed at the sight of the blonde.

Mello had his eye's shut trying to shut out the annoying sounds of birds and squirrels in the trees above. His one foot was against the tree so his knee stuck out. His other foot was firmly planted on the ground. Mello's hair was slightly ruffled and he looked for once actually really cute. Very girly at that.

Matt hadn't noticed that he was blushing until Mello snapped his eye's open.

"What the hell? Quit staring your blushing Matt" Mello barked rolling his eye's as he turned to look away.

"Sorry Mel" Matt replied turning his gaze immediately back to the suitcase.

Both Matt and Mello nearly jumped and yelled at the sudden boys who popped out of nowhere staring at the two.

"Uh Hi?" Matt said waving at the people.

"You!" A girlish voice said walking over to Mello and pulling his hair. This girlish voiced person was infact a very feminine boy. He was pretty. Brown hair alittle spiky and his eye's were golden with blue edges which made him more stunning.

"What?!" Mello asked looking at the feminine boy confused.

"Your Mello" The boy said as the group of boys sighed at their two Princess'.

"Yeah and your point?" Mello asked boredly.

"We didn't know you'd be out hear?!" The boy said smiling.

"Well its nice out and I wanted to...Now who are you?" Mello asked looking at the beautiful boy annoyed.

"Sorry forgive me Princess Mello I'm A" A smiled as he said this.

"Whats with the alphabet people seriously? L then B now you?"

"Oh you know B! He's my older brother!" A said. Both Matt and Mello looked at A. A didn't look anything like B at all. B looked like L not A.

Matt then began to kick his feet on the ground boredly. "So why the heck are you guys out here? I've never seen any of you guys from around here?"

"Oh well thats easy to answer...We are just hear to look around the campus. We'll be here next year" A said looking down at his feet.

"Ha suckers..." Mello said snickering as A looked like he'd end up being one of the Princess' for next year.

"What was that?" A said looking at Mello curiously.

"Oh nothing" Mello grinned.

"Anyways..." A said as he looked to the sky. "I thought you guys would refuse to come tour around with us around the school" A said looking at Mello. "I was sure because you don't like group leader and all"

"What?" Both Matt and Mello asked looking at A curiously.

"Well yeah all day we asked if we could follow you guys around but the teachers said that you guys would probably refuse! But they were all wrong"

"Wait hold on!" Matt said looking at A with confusion and becoming slightly annoyed. "Who's your group leader?"

"Oh it doesn't matter now he's right behind you guys" A said pointing and smiling happily.

Just like that Mello spun around to see a short white haired boy who looked completely emotionless. Mello immediately frowned. "God no" Mello said annoyed.

"Hello Mello" the white haired boy said while twirling abit of his hair with one of his fingers.

"Near" Mello grunted in annoyance as he turned to Matt and motioned for him to follow. "Lets go" Mello said as he most definately was not planning to be around Near anytime soon.

Back inside the school. Both L and Light still sat in Mello and Matt's dorm room awaiting for the two to arrive back. It had been what maybe an hour now? L sat by himself chewing away at his finger nails to himself. While Light read a book. B who had arrived fifteen minutes earlier sat beside L quietly opening and closing a pocket knife he owned.

Suddenly the door burst open with Mello and Matt dashing into the room and locking it. "Go away!" Mello bellowed as he and Matt fell onto their dorm beds looking up at L who was smirking.

"I see you came across BB-kun's brother and your friend Near?" L said looking at the two panting teenagers.

"Near is not my friend" Mello stated and sat up looking to L. "You told them to come here today didn't you?!"

"Technically I only called Near over to come and help find out who took the dresses...But I already deducted that it was possibly you...And since Mello-kun does not like Near it only made things more easier...BB-kun was the one to convince Near though...Near only did it because BB-kun offered him new sets of legos and dominoes...A came along because BB-kun requested it...BB-kun told A to follow you two around all day and bug you as much as possible...Near was just there to annoy Mello-kun" L said this all at once and continued to look emotionless. He wasn't looking at B. Infact he wasn't looking at anyone. Just the wall infront of him.

"That A is soo..." Matt said clenching his hands into fists.

"Annoying?" Light asked out of nowhere looking at Matt.

"Yeah! He was annoying like..."

"Like you" Light replied back to Matt, smirking and getting up. "Well now that the suitcase is back I can go and get proper rest"

"Oh the suitcase?" Mello asked looking to Light. "Matty kinda left it out in the hallway while he and I ran away from those crazed people"

"What?!" Light said looking at Mello angrily.

"My outfits are out in the fucking hallway?!" B asked looking at Mello with rage in his eye's. "Yagami-kun! Go get my suitcase now!" B ordered glaring at Light.

"Why me?!" Light asked spinning around looking to B annoyed. "Mello and Matt are the ones responsible for this!"

"Light-kun should go and do as BB-kun says" L said waving a finger in the air. "BB-kun has his reasons"

"Did I ever tell you that I hate all of you?" Light asked in a simple tone before opening the door. Slamming it and stomping off.

Moments passed as everyone sat quietly. Not bothering anyone until Matt was the one to break the silence.

"Why'd you send him out there?" Matt asked B, finally picking up his gameboy and turning it on.

"Because I don't like Yagami-kun" B said smirking as he heard yelling and soon seeing Light immerge back in the room with the suitcase all in one peace. Light however looked as though he was hit in a hurricane. His shirts ripped along with his pants. His hair ruffled and not combed in its usual neatness and he was missing a shoe.

"Oh good you brought back my suitcase! Thanks Yagami-kun!" B said smiling as he jumped up and took the suitcase happily. "Now everyone can be Princess's again full time!" B said happily. Then he frowned and glared at Matt and Mello. "Except you two! You two get punished! Mello and Matt I will see to it that you two are banned from any Princess activities for a month for stealing the dresses"

Light froze and looked to Mello and Matt. Both did not mind being Princess's or not. But Light. Light hated being a Princess he was missing an oppurtunity. "Wait B...I've got a confession to make" Light said. Everyone looked at Light curiously. "Matt and Mello didn't steal the dresses...I did"

"Yagami-kun stole the dresses?" B asked looking at Light. "Is this the truth?"

"Yes the truth. I am ready for any punishment you have" Light replied.

"Alright...Fine for Light-kun's wrong actions he has to..." B paused in what he was saying but then continued. "Work double as a Princess"

"What?!" Light said looking at B annoyed and furious.

"Yagami-kun should pay attention when I lie...Now Yagami-kun will be doing extra Princess work for a month. Did you really think that I would let Mello and Matt get a month off from being Princess' when you all get to wear such wonderful outfits made by yours truly" B said. A smile twisted on B's face.

But that smile disappeared. Well disappeared right when B felt a fist in his face.

**Author Note:** So yeah thats it. I'll write more if I get more reveiws. Tell me if I should write a lemon or not. Tell me who I should write more about since I'm unsure what characters I should write about more in the next chapter. More MelloxMatt? or more BxL and LxLight.

Remember reveiws motivate me to write more ;D


	3. Misa's Visit

Chapter 3 up finally! Took me awhile to get around to it. I don't know why but I like to write these at night xD Maybe I just get the idea's more at that time. Well anyways I don't know but this chapter was somewhat more plot like and was made to sort of match Princess Princess with the whole Misa part. If you've ever watched Princess Princess you'll know what I am talking about ;D

**Summary:** What if Light, L, Matt and Mello were sent to a school for boy's only? What if all three of them were assigned to be the princess's this year for the school?

**Warning Chapter 3 Contains:** Violence, Slight Misa bashing, LxLight, and of course Boys in girl outfits

**Disclaimer:** Pssh if I owned anything in this fanfiction there would be more yaoi in the anime and manga

* * *

There was utter silence for about five minutes or soo. Light landing his fist square into B's face. Mello staring at Light and B expecting a fight. L watching the two intently while chewing at his thumb nail and Matt had even paused his video game to look up.

Oh Light was asking for it. Asking to get beaten to a pulp. B's mouth slowly turned from a smile to a frown. His hand raised very slowly and grasped hold of Light's arm, twisting it then kicking him in the stomache. Thus causing Light to stumble backwards and hit a wall.

L looked at B with worry. Most likely because he didn't want B to gain any bruises or black eye's. Thankfully Light didn't punch him all that hard...B on the other hand had caused much pain to Light.

"If you plan to hit me next time...Make sure its a proper blow idiot" B's frown disappeared, his eye's leaving contact from Light to L and smiling. "Come on Lawli lets get out of this cramped room...We can go tell everyone that the dresses and materials were found." After saying this B took hold of the suitcase and every other material and design strolling out of the room with L tagging behind like some lost puppy dog.

"Well that was interesting" Matt mumbled unpausing his game and clicking away like mad.

Light frowned wincing and hating B more so then before. "That guy...I'll kill him..."

"More like the other way around Imagay" Mello replied back to Light while throwing a random trophy that Matt owned for best video game player in the country, at poor Light's head.

Thankfully for Light no sharp corners of the trophy hit his head. So he was not bleeding. He was however more angry then before and stomped off in a tantrum fit to his room.

Afew weeks went by. Light and B finally began to talk again after two weeks of utter silence and ignoring.

It was actually thanks to L that the two were talking to eachother again. L seemed to find ways to convince B and Light to get along somewhat. Which was thankfully a good thing since they all shared a room and all.

Today Light, L, Matt and Mello were all dressed in wedding dresses. Today was also a special day. For people to get their pictures taken with the four Princess'. Which Light was beginning to feel more and more embarrassed as the day went by.

"Light-kun I'm surprised your soo popular" L said sitting down beside Light. "After all Light-kun is the only one that hates his job"

"Maybe its because your playing hard to get" Mello replied in a snide like tone before being dragged off by one of his own fans.

Light watched annoyed at the fact that everyone seemed to enjoy watching him angry and annoyed. But today he was controlling his temper rather well. Even though he had to wear a wedding dress. He kept his cool and ignored Mello, Matt, L's and B's rude comments towards him.

Suddenly almost like a blur Light felt something a yellow and black blur attach itself onto his hip screaming like a crazed fangirl and making him fall to the ground. What he saw was the one and only Misa Amane. Aka his girlfriend that he wanted to dump.

"Light-kun! Misa-Misa missed you! Are you already? Did I hurt you?" Misa said sitting ontop of Light and looking at him worried with a frown on her face.

"No Misa...I'm perfectly...fine" Light grumbled. Somehow he knew that Mello and Matt were snickering at him right now. He had then lightly pushed Misa off of him and stood up properly. L beside him watching the two.

"Light-oh!" Misa whined pulling Light's arm her frown firm on her face looking at Light oddly. "Why are you wearing this? And why is your hair long? These are clothes Misa would wear! Light get out of them!"

"Light-kun cannot get out of his clothes yet" L spoke up watching Misa and Light still with the same emotionless stare. "Light-kun is the Southern Princess...It is necessary for him to wear these clothes"

Misa was now glaring at L then turned back to Light frustrated. "Light-kun can't be a Princess! He is a boy! He is Misa's boyfriend! I bet you just want to look at him like this! Your a pervert!"

Light frowned looking at the two and feeling like he was being tugged by them both.

"Misa look I have to wear these" Light replied sighing slightly.

"But Misa doesn't think Light-kun should!"

"I have to Misa...Besides" Light grumbled looking at the girl more seriously. "I really don't want to be your boyfriend anymore"

"Oh Light-kun stop joking! Misa didn't you liked to joke" Misa replied smiling and clinging to Light's arm. "Now go take those clothes off and get some better clothes on for Misa"

"Misa really I don't-" Light was cut off when he felt himself roughly pulled away from Misa. By none other then L.

"Light-kun was not joking...Light-kun wants to break up with you" L said casually holding onto Light and looking at Misa with stone cold eye's. "Besides Light-kun is going out with me"

Light's eye's turned to look at L with utter confusing. 'What the hell is he talking about?' This thought rolled on in Light's mind repeatedly. After all L was going out with B...wasn't he?

Misa's face was still looking rather frustrated and mad. "Misa doesn't believe it! If Light-kun is your boyfriend then prove it"

"Alright fine" L replied calmly pulling Light closer and meeting eye contact with Light.

Light felt confused. Still confused and even more so. And before he knew it he found L's lips pressed to his own. His eye's widening. L's own eye's closed as he held Light close. Light going limp like a doll. The kiss felt like forever. Though it wasn't no. It was actually rather short.

Once the two pulled away Light's eye's fluttered towards to where Misa was.

Misa was actually crying. Yes she was crying. Wailing like a sad song bird and running off to who knows where.

Light then turned back to L. Feeling L pull away. Light was confused but didn't bother to ask. No he just felt like there wasn't any need to ask. Both him and L did not talk for the rest of the day...Both utterly silent and with odd thoughts in their minds...

**Author's Note:** Oh yes somewhat plot! Oh yeah and I'm making L seme in this fanfic(If I ever decide to make it M-rated...Most likely not )

Still taking suggestions. More LxLight? MattxMello or MelloxMatt? More BBxL? ;D

Reveiws motivate me :D


End file.
